


屬於

by Anonymous



Series: 小日子 [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gentle Dom Adachi Kiyoshi, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nervous Adachi Kiyoshi, Spanking, Sub Kurosawa, or say devotion, they are so soft, unexpected declaration of love, 這人沒有看過原著漫畫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 他像一朵正在綻放的曇花，有著仙人掌的結實，羽絨的柔順。尋找花蜜的蛾正在朝內偵探，微捲的花瓣毫不介意，不止向外開放。其實沒有那麼文青，就是車。兩人已經交往一段時日。黑澤受。非常努力的不要OOC。別管標題，這輛車溫柔過頭到漏油。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato, 黑澤優一/安達清
Series: 小日子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126976
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	屬於

**Author's Note:**

> 我不會起標題......

「如果可以的話先閉上眼吧。」

柔軟的布料覆上眼皮，繞了兩圈，在後腦杓打上結。

「如果有不舒服的話一定要跟我講，不可以忍下來，懂嗎？」呼吸熾熱著，仍貼在頭皮上方的手掌溫熱。「黑澤？」

「是。」有些嘶啞的嗓音回答。男人跪在地板，骨骼分明的大手在戀人膝上摸索著，終於握住柔軟的大腿。至少在探索時這是熟悉的。

_我是你的狗，你的奴隸，整顆心和整副身軀都是奉獻給你的。拿去，拿去吧。然後我就能像在空中撲打翅膀的鳥兒一樣自由。_

* * *

如果柘植沒有意識到安達記得他只有一隻貓，並且名字叫烏龍麵，或許接下來的一切都不會發生。不過隨機事件經過觀察之後便無法改變，安達也收不回那一句：「等等，你又收留了新的貓嗎？」

那時友人的表情掙扎中帶有羞愧，緊張。不用魔法安達也感覺得出來一定是什麼特殊話題導致柘植對於要講什麼，講到哪裡有所遲疑。

「其實我在說的是……小湊。」

「欸？」

當了三十年處男，從來沒有接觸過重口味色情片的安達清於是被友人上了一堂BDSM課。

「我們都認識這麼久了你不會不知道，如果小湊不想要我絕對，絕對不會──」蠻橫、暴力、欺凌。在談論感情上作家和平凡上班族一樣難以啟齒某些用詞。「總之，這還是小湊教我的。以前曾經為了寫作題材做過相關資料蒐集，但後來沒有派上用場。小湊教導我之後才知道自己以前認知的其實只有皮毛。」

長話短說。小湊是sub，按照一般分類法的話是「寵物」。非全時段。拒絕疼痛。不一定要發展成性愛。他享受的是被照顧，暫時不必負責作為「人」各種職責的鬆快。一番摸索後，兩人已經發展出一套模式。如果在家裡，如果某個黃色項圈從書桌附近的固定位置消失，柘植最好有心理準備，接下來一個小時會有兩隻貓同時需要擼毛。

「這樣不會……」安達斟酌措辭。「影響平常相處嗎？」

「可以不用。」柘植一口咬定。「一開始多少會有些不習慣，但是確定好界線後自然而然就會跟日常分別開來。」

兩人聚會結束前柘植若有所思的補了一句。「清楚知道可以做什麼，怎麼做讓戀人心情好起來的感覺，如果你有機會體驗過一次想必也會上癮吧。」說完淺淺一笑，彷彿他不是作家而是自己筆下愛情小說的主角。

這番話讓安達想了想。又想。

交往過程中其實他也逐漸注意到黑澤在床事上的偏好。平時衣冠楚楚的他在床上喜歡一點小失控，偶爾主動要求疼痛。從不見血，多半只是指甲劃過留下紅印的程度。大部分的時候他是發起方，無論吻、約會、色誘。但是有時候──真的只是有時候？他喜歡看安達主動，說這樣子可以讓他感覺自己明確被想要。

安達思考，如果有什麼可以讓黑澤感覺他是被渴望的，黑澤會喜歡嗎？或者這種關注只會像辦公室眾多女同事的曖昧目光及邀約，造成他懷疑自己只有因為這張臉蛋和這副身材被想要？這可不是安達想要的結果啊。他開始自發做起功課，還上網找到相關紀錄片。比以往更常陷入沉思的情形黑澤自然是注意到了。獲得戀人保證，在釐清一切會和他說明白以後，黑澤也體諒的沒有再提起。一樣的上班，一樣的共進三餐，一樣的一起窩在床上看漫畫。

「原來你在考慮的是這個啊。」當安澤最後鼓起勇氣向黑澤分享(自然略去小湊此一情節)，收到的是這樣的回應。

「只是想說黑澤不知道會不會感興趣。其實我的話，像每天這樣的生活已經覺得很滿足，沒有什麼想改變的。」眼看黑澤遲遲沒有再多說什麼，安達害怕自己的意思被誤解，急忙解釋。「我以前就說過了，偶爾你也可以依賴我一下嘛。不管什麼樣的黑澤我都很喜歡。如果這是你夜深無人時曾經有過的念頭那我們也可以試試看的，但是如果你只是為了迎合我，真的不用──」

「我沒有，你不必擔心。」黑澤打斷他越發支離破碎的發言。「安達一直都是溫柔、體貼、很為他人著想的人，能和你在一起也讓我能放心正視自己的感覺。雖然之前沒有往深處想，但是聽了你的深入講解後我是真的有興趣嘗試。只不過，」說到這，促狹的神情從他眼中浮起。「當Dom，不會勉強了安達嗎？」

這句話並非否定安達的能耐，只不過是黑澤的小小壞心眼。他沒料到戀人聞此咬了咬唇，清澈目光往上，極其認真的與他四目交接：「只要你不要要求我很刻薄或者，傷害你。」

安達怎麼能這樣？黑澤胸口一陣暖。溫柔，又能那麼勇敢的堅守自己底線。每天每天他都能找到新的理由喜歡安達，墜落再墜落完全無法自拔。

「好。」他心裡是滿滿的戀慕，和一絲興奮。「我不會。」

* * *

_安達清，你能做到的！_ 趁著黑澤適應視覺被剝奪的同時安達正在為自己打氣。 _如果黑澤有什麼不喜歡的會直接跟你說，你們已經講好的！可以做不可以做的事情都寫成清單了，不用擔心做錯！_ 他深吸一口氣，掌心貼上黑澤赤裸的肩胛骨。

「那麼，我要開始囉。」

一開始他什麼也不做，就只是放著。接著，掌心緩緩向下。安達其實只是想溫習黑澤優美的肌肉線條，享受與戀人肌膚相貼的時刻。雖然在黑澤的鼓勵下他也開始正視自己長年運動不足的壞習慣，和學生時期就注重體能的戀人相比的他的肌肉仍太過鬆軟，哪像掌心肉下的這種，根本是紅酒瓶軟木塞，不必實際觸碰，光是靠近就令人陶醉。他沒料到的是，這個簡單的動作被黑澤解讀成宣示擁有權。加上原有的跪姿和視覺剝奪，黑澤的陰莖微微抬頭。要不是還穿著內褲安達肯定會注意到。

對此渾然不覺的安達，雙手平貼在戀人背部來回幾次後收回手。又是深吸一口氣，然後十指指甲往黑澤的肩膀狠狠嵌下去。

黑澤的呻吟險些驚得安達鬆手。確認黑澤臉上的表情是疼痛與愉悅交雜，他才安心地往兩側劃開，留下紅色痕跡。黑澤曾經解釋，指甲除了疼痛可控制，留下的紅色印記之於他也是種愛的標記。這個動作安達重複了幾次，看著指甲劃過的地方染成珊瑚的深沉飽滿色彩，直到他擔心再劃下去會出血才收手。

黑澤發出不滿的聲響。

「夠了。」安達聲音中的威嚴也嚇了他自己一跳。但是他的確說過的，他不想要真的傷到黑澤。不希望造成任何無法立刻修復的創傷，肉體或者心靈皆然。「優一。」

「是的，主人。」

簡單的兩個字逼得安達滿臉燒紅。稍微平復了一下情緒，他才給出下一個指令：「趴到床上來。」

視覺遭到剝奪的黑澤需要安達協助才順利上了床。肩膀上的指痕還火辣著，安達雙膝分別落在他腰的兩側，戀人身上的香味，空氣中緊繃的氣氛，被大面積的溫暖俯瞰激得他更加興奮。

「如果有任何、任何讓你不舒服的事情，你必須馬上、立刻告知我，懂了嗎？」

「是，主人。」

「記得你的安全詞？」

「記得，主人。」幸好黑澤沒有強制要求他叫他什麼奇怪的名稱，光是被黑澤叫主人就惹得他害臊，話都幾乎說不出來。果然在這方面他還是得好好加油啊。

按照兩人預定的劇本，安澤開始對黑澤的背部進行刺激。按在脊骨、腰側的手指大部分時間在規規矩矩按摩──安達認為身為多年業務冠軍的辛勞男友值得這份犒賞。不過偶爾手指並沒有認真執行鬆開緊繃肌肉的任務，往柔軟處搔個幾下，或者捏上一把。有時那手也會突然貼上大腿內側，一路往根部前進，卻總在碰觸到敏感部位前就收回。疼痛與挑逗與愛撫間雜，黑澤很快就硬得發疼。

略為濕潤的觸感貼上後背。吻落在每道紅腫處，莫名撫慰，時不時還有舌頭吐出唇間，舔個一下兩下。黑澤感覺自己彷彿在一場沒有盡頭的夢，埋在暖和的雲朵中，離開世間種種憂心事務，完全不願醒來。

安達推了推他，要他翻身。

 _啊，好像應該先用溫毛巾幫黑澤擦一下的，這樣沾著口水直接接觸被套一定很不舒服吧。_ 埋怨自己沒能注意到這種小細節的安達分神了好一會兒才意識到黑澤底褲下的突起。

「已經這麼硬了啊。」他努力想保持高高在上，漠不關己的口吻，然而和緊張、羞澀混在一塊吐出來，實際上怪腔怪調。黑澤笑出聲來，安達玩笑般在他的大腿甩了一巴掌。「不准笑！」

笑聲拖長為黏滯的呻吟，震得安達頭皮發麻。「我做錯了，主人，請重重懲罰我。」

剛剛那種力道留下的掌印一閃即逝，安達卻忍不住想，確實還有不少空白處可以填補。「是嗎？」

害怕傷到黑澤的恐懼仍徘徊不去，不過和剛才相比，喧囂的聲量減低了不少。安達心中有一道隱隱黑流，隨著戀人每一個表示興奮的反應逐漸上漲，此時已壯大成肆意潑濺水花的河。「那麼優一，說說看我該怎麼懲罰你？」

「請主人打我，在我身上留下您的印記。請您不要吝嗇手印也不要保留力氣。請您任意的標記我，蹂躪我，盡情使用我滿足您的慾望。因為您擁有我，我只屬於您。」

_我不知道我曾經是什麼，其他物體，被認為單獨存在的。但是自從獲得你的喜歡我成為夜晚向月的白花，痴狂的追逐寒光。我仍可被拆卸，可能遭到剔除。可是我心裡永遠會記得我曾經擁有一個位置，就在你身旁。_

黑澤迎來的不是甩在腿上的巴掌，是唇。貼在唇上的吻漫長綿密，無所色慾。無所求。

「那你也要記得，我是你的。」安澤的語句溫儒，也堅定。「不是你單方面屬於我而已。」

如果內心承載了過多幸福，會造成人死亡嗎？黑澤不確定，但他知道自己每天都在挑戰上限。內心的感動多到堵塞言語。他能做的只有以全身的熱情回應戀人的吻。

「好了。」在情感交流後安達的語氣自信多了。這本來就是兩人的情趣遊戲，無所謂必須戴著面具不可摘下一路到底。相互保證過愛意後他更加確定這的確是戀人想要的玩法，也因此更加大膽行動。「你的懲罰是巴掌，嗯，十下。了解？」

「了解，主人。」

「過程中不准發出任何聲音。如果真的承受不住，你知道要說什麼吧，優一。」

「知道，主人。」

「那就開始囉。」

* * *

安達想， _這感覺實在太好了。_

塗滿潤滑液的手指在黑澤後穴進進出出，擴張的同時他要求黑澤玩弄自己的身體，看著平時抱著文件夾，優雅持筆的手搓揉胸乳，套弄囊袋和柱身。 _知道他願意在我面前放鬆下來，親身體驗他的信任。_

「你的感覺實在是太好了，優一。」

黑澤渾身一顫。他像一朵正在綻放的曇花，有著仙人掌的結實，羽絨的柔順。尋找花蜜的蛾正在朝內偵探，微捲的花瓣毫不介意，不止向外開放。

「雖然沒有魔法了，但我還是可以聽見你在說喜歡我喔。急促的喘息聲，流了汗的皮膚可愛得讓人忍不住想舔上一口，紅得那麼漂亮的臉，還有你的裡面──那麼緊，那麼熱，依依不捨挽留我的手指──我都聽見了，你的整個身體都在說你真的，真的很喜歡我。優一，我也非常，非常喜歡這樣子喜歡著我的你。」

「主人，求求您，不要用手指，用──啊！用──」

「沒關係，我知道你想要的是什麼，優一。是這個，嗯？」

「沒錯，主人，是，是──」

沒多久兩人都達到高潮，煙火炸裂絢爛的快感。感官終於飄飄蕩蕩落回地面，清洗過後，他們並肩躺在新的床單上。

「你能喜歡實在是太好了。」安達發自由衷地說。

他撫著戀人的臉頰，視線離不開那雙濕潤的眼。剛才遊戲裡沒能多看見，解下蒙眼帶才發現布料都被汗水沾濕了。要不是兩人肉體交流已經有段時日，安達可能還會誤會戀人是壓抑了委屈。

黑澤往前蹭了蹭安達的鼻頭，又在他嘴上偷了個吻。安達覺得自己的嘴也沾到了一些餅乾屑。做功課的時候安達就查過事後照顧這道環節，準備了一些點心，備有溫水的保溫瓶也放在臥室。補充了一點能量的黑澤精神稍微恢復，就又像爬牆虎一樣緊緊纏在戀人身上。休假日的下午日光通過窗簾縫隙落在地板。今天仍是暖和的日子。在一起的日子都是暖和的日子。意識逐漸混散，一隻腳踏進夢鄉的安達似乎聽見身旁的戀人喃喃道：「你願意接納這樣子的我，實在是太好了。」

-end-

以下非正文，純為防盜功用：  
港獨藏獨疆獨台獨  
六四新疆再教育營  
法輪功大法好反送中  
光復香港時代革命

**Author's Note:**

> 2021和2020都是以車開啟新的一年呢，希望這不會變成什麼奇怪的慣例啊  
> 請不要吝嗇留言？
> 
> 對了，這篇沒有BGM，但在寫這篇的初稿時聽的是Namika – Lieblingsmensch。溫暖略帶慵懶的歌曲！


End file.
